Secrets of this night
by Kylux
Summary: Hux finds Kylo all alone in the corridor at night - struggeling with his deeds. / Fluff / After Episode 7


It's been an exhausting day for General Hux.

He had been in charge of many things since the Starkiller Base was blown up and he was capable to manage the rescue of Kylo Ren. They escaped and from that moment on the hard time begun.

His days were filled with orders and new plans, while the nights were sleepless and stressing.

This night was one of those he couldn't sleep. He wandered through the corridor, letting his thoughts running free. It was cold and so he wrapped his arms around his body for a second, trying to provide warmth to himself.

From the distance he heard a quite trembling breathe that caught his attention and so he let go of his own body and raised his head. Standing still he tried to figure out where the sound came from until he heard another sigh.

His steps were quiet when he followed that little sighs and sobs and when he reached the corridor from where they came from, he paused his walking; just listening.

This voice..

He went around the corner, his eyes falling on a person sitting on the floor with a face buried in hands. Unable to form a thought he froze and just examined the huddled up person for a few heartbeats.

"Ren", he started talking as he walked closer to that pitifully creature on the floor.

The other man winced at the sound of the general's voice and raised his head immediately. Hux expected him to jump up and square his shoulders.. but nothing happened.

A little bit confused he hesitated for a moment and just looked at the other man's face. Then, after taking a deep breathe, he squatted down to face him on eye level and wrinkled his eyebrows a little.

"Ren", he repeated with a softer voice this time. "You are getting cold down here on the floor."

"I don't care," Kylo snarled at him.

A sigh. This answer was just typical for the young man in front of him. Hux noticed he didn't even wear his mask for now and so he reached out to touch those wild, dark curls that fell into the others face.

"Could you please stop acting childish for once?", the general continued with a displeased tone in his voice while he brushed away the hair from Kylos face cause him to look into his eyes with irritation.

Hux knew his opposite for long enough by now to know that it wouldn't work out to lecture him now, so he sighed and got down to his knees, still facing him with an inscrutable gaze.

"What is the matter?"

He could see from the look in Kylos eyes that he was studying up the pros and cons of talking to him about his issue very carefully and after some moments his eyes filled with tears.

Hux tried to hide his irritation about that obvious emotion showing up in the dark eyes of Kylo and just wrapped his arm around he – holding him tight without knowing what to say anymore.

Emotions were something the young general normally avoided because the always confused him and so it happened that the Ginger wasn't aware of what to do next.

In that very moment when he opened his mouth to say something terribly stupid Kylo broke the silence with a quiet sob. Hux felt stress coming up in this mind so the only thing he managed to do by now was pulling him closer and hold him.

After an eternity Kylo raised his shaking voice and made him shudder.

"I killed him, Hux.."

The general shook his head in misunderstanding and raised his eyebrows.

"Who did you kill?" – He knew Kylo must've been speaking of the battle on the Starkiller Base and even though Hux always declares to notice everything going on around him, he had no nerves to watch Ren's actions while the resistance attacked their base.

Kylo didn't seem to notice that detail and so he just look up with tear-stained eyes as Hux leaned backwards.

"I've killed my father.. I've just killed him."

Silence.

"It was for the best..", the darek-haired continued and Hux nodded at his words – feeling relieved by hearing the words he hadn't been able to say. In moments like this – when humanity was asked - he felt like a failure.

He just petted his hair and remained silent while Kylo was stammering incoherent phrases to keep himself together.

When Hux opened his eyes on the next morning – looking at the walls of Kylos Room – he held his breath; remembering the last night. It's been nearly two hours of him just holding Ren until he stopped mumbling and sobbing. He had carried him into his room and stayed for watching over him. Unfortunately he fell asleep after Ren napped away and so it came that both of them shared a room for this one special night.

He left silently and when he met the other man a few hours later outside, both of them looked at each other and turned around – knowing they would never speak of that night again.

* * *

Hello guys.

I hope you liked that story that far. Since this was the first time writing something as long as that in English I hope you can forgive me for all mistakes.

This was just some bittersweet idea I had to write down for once.

You either keep all mistakes or send me a note so I can correct them! x)


End file.
